1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to a dual-shaft hinge, which is practical for use in a dual leaf electronic device to smoothen the pivoting motion of the cover member of the dual leaf electronic device relative to the base member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are intensively used in flip-up mobile electronic devices, such as notebooks, smart phones, and etc. to pivotally connect a base member and a cover member together, allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them. Some dual leaf mobile electronic devices allow the cover member to be turned from the top side of the base member to the bottom side thereof, enabling the dual leaf mobile electronic devices to be used as a tablet computer. A hinge for this application is a dual-shaft design. Taiwan Patent Publication Number M460957, equivalent to Chinese Patent CN102261371A, discloses a dual-shaft hinge design. According to this design, a link is used to pivotally couple two pivot shafts in an eccentric manner, wherein rotating one pivot shaft causes the other pivot shaft to be rotated, turning the cover member to the bottom side of the base member. However, using the link to force the two pivot shafts to rotate at the same time can cause concentration of high stress on the connection rods of the two pivot shafts, leading to breaking of the connection rods. Further, because the two pivot shafts are simultaneously rotated, a minor rotation angle deviation can cause a component jam, leading to hinge failure.